Player-made Game Scripts
Summary Several players have created GreaseMonkey (Mozilla)/TamperMonkey (Chrome, Safari and Mozilla) Scripts scripts to help out in the game. GreaseMonkey is a free Firefox-only add-on that allows users to install scripts that add new functions to web pages used for playing Nile Online. You must install GreaseMonkey prior to installing any of these scripts: NOTE: Several browsers have limited GreaseMonkey support (eg: Opera, Safari, Chrome). They do not require a separate add-on, as this support is inbuilt, but installation of scripts is a bit more complicated. There are a few Internet Explorer add-ons123 that purport to give Internet Explorer the ability to run user JavaScript. There are also some alternatives to Internet Explorer that use Internet Explorer's page layout engine (Trident) and claim to support user JavaScript. Some of these also claim good compatibility with GreaseMonkey, but success with the scripts listed here is in no way guaranteed. At the present, Internet Explorer (and variants like IE7Pro) are officially unsupported by these scripts. Your mileage may vary. ArmEagle's GreaseMonkey Script A script (download) made by the player ArmEagle which does many things to improve the user interface. Originally the script just did calculations as to how long a player's Shops would take to produce goods for upgrades (as well as check off the requirements that have been met). Since then the script has been expanded to include shortcuts such as quick links to Warehouses and the different windows of the Exchange, as well as Stored Trades and Bandit outpost. The script also inclides an Overview window where the player can see their overall Resources. Plot labels are also included on cities and shops. There is also an option for Trade Confirmation to help prevent the dreaded double send. Pegasus Epsilon's Magic Nile Online Fair-Trade Calculator A script (Install Link) to help calculate fair trades between players. Enter a quantity and select a good from a drop-down menu, and the calculator will show the trade value for all other items. The calculator is a small widget that appears in the UI, however at a screen resolution of 1024x768 or less, the widget will overlap the game (though it can be moved to a convenient location by the player, or turned on and off at will via Greasemonkey). This script is confirmed working in Firefox, Opera, and Safari. "Savior" (by Pegasus Epsilon) The name is a pun, as in "save your". The script (Install Link) allows the player to save drafts of their Scrolls (without sending them) for the purpose of sending them at a later time. Integrates nearly seamlessly into the game's UI. NOTE: This script requires both Firefox and a recent version of ArmEagle's script. Pegasus Epsilon's Temple Blessing Countdown Display A script (Install Link) that simply changes the " is impatient" line in the Temple donation dialog to instead tell the player how long until the Temple Blessing kicks in. It does nothing else. NOTE: This script requires the player to have a recent version of ArmEagle's script. PNO Nefertiti Nile script A script (Install Link) performing interface changes for the browser game Play Nile Online. Fix to city overview bug. Not 100% sure what it does or what it fixes. Category:Special Topics